jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Belch Mountain
Belch Mountain is a large active volcano on Never Land.Belch Mountain is located next to Never Peak.Belch Mountain is said to be one of the most dangerous locations in all of Never Land. Role in the series Belch Mountain first appeared in the episode "Escape from Belch Mountain" Captain Hook was threatening to throw Jake's Guitar into the volcano because it was annoying him. Belch Mountain appeared again near the end of the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Captain Hook nearly fell into volcano while he sleepwalking. But he is rescued by Jake just in time. A less massive but still active incarnation of Belch Mountain appears as a part of a Pirate Putt-Putt course in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt". Jake and his crew visit Belch Mountain in the episode "Cookin' With Hook!" to retrieve the "Lava Beans" the second ingredient in the Shipwreck Stew on Jake and Hook list for Thanksgiving dinner in Never Land. Hook and Smee beat the puny pirates to the volcano thanks to Smee's shortcut, but in his rush to get the beans for Mama Hook, Hook stumbled on the volcano getting his hook hand caught in its wall. Smee free his captain from the volcano, but releases the lava flow trapping them in the process only to be recused by Jake and his crew. Belch Mountain returns in the episode "The Golden Smee!" Mr. Smee swipes the curse golden statue to the top of Belch Mountain to destroy to protect Hook and his crew from the curse but Captain Hook refuses to lose his golden treasure due to a little bad luck and with the aid of Jake,Izzy,Cubby and their puppy Patch track Smee to the volcano. In the episode "Captain Gizmo",Captain Hook takes control over Jake and his crew's new robot friend Captain Gizmo to retrieve the treasure of Belch Mountain that lies deep with in the volcano which proved to dangerous for Hook's bumbling crew. Gizmo does as he is told making his way through the bowls of Belch Mountain to the treasure but as Gizmo makes his way back across a lake of lava when his power begins winding down, luckily Jake and his crew manage to catch up to Hook.Using her pixie dust Izzy rescue Captain Gizmo from the lava but before the pirates could go Belch Mountain threatening to erupt sealing them with in the volcano. Cubby quickly wines up Captain Gizmo restoring the mechanical pirate power who rescues both the young pirate team and Captain Hook. In the episode "Trouble on the High Sneeze", Pip the Pirate Genie's incessant sneezing was caused by Belch Mountain dusty burps affecting the genies ability to do magic, Jake and his mates set out to Misty Cove which magical mist will cure Pip of his sneezes. In the episode "The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off", Captain Hook's giant soufflé monster kidnaps Izzy and carries her there. Fortunately, Jake, Cubby, and Skully along with Misty the Wonderful Witch follow them to save her. They use Izzy's popcorn machine to create a loud noise to pop the soufflé monster, this works and Izzy wins the Coconut Cook-Off. In the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ",Captain Hook and Beatrice Le Beak challenge each other in various contest to determine who is the sneakiest pirate within Never Land.A race to the top of Belch Mountain was the first challenge between the villains.Le Beak gets a huge advantage in the race using the whirly-hook she stole from Hook to cheat. After reaching the top volcano, Le Beak brags about beating Captain Hook in the first challenge. In the episode"ShiverJack", Jake and his crew plan to watch the Belch Mountain erupt from a safe distance when they notice the volcano miraculous freeze before their very eyes setting the stage of the episode to uncover the cause. In the episode "The Island of Doctor Undergear", Jake and his crew had to stop lava from Belch Mountain from reaching Mermaid Lagoon.With the assistance of Captain Gizmo, the lava flow was redirected from reaching the lagoon but Gizmo is damaged in the process forcing Jake and his crew to search for way to repair Captain Gizmo. In the episode "The Golden Hook",Captain Hook finds the legendary Golden Hook, which turns anything it touches into gold.Hook decides to turn Belch Mountain into solid gold.After Captain Hook is defeated the only means to reverse the effects of the golden hook was to destroy the hook by tossing into the fiery depths of Belch Mountain. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Belch Mountain first appearance in the spin-off in the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",Jake and his crew were on the trail of the next Pirate Piece located inside the belly of the volcano. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Belch Mountain serves as the mysterious volcano in the live musical stage show.Jake and his swashbuckling friends Izzy and Cubby, with a little help from Peter Pan, battle Captain Hook to unlock treasure hidden inside a the volcano. Episode Appearances *"Escape From Belch Mountain"(first appearance) *"Peter Pan Returns"(cameo) *"Captain Hook is Missing!" *"Pirate Putt-Putt"(cameo) *"Cookin' With Hook!" *"Cubby's Mixed Up Map!"(mentioned only) *"The Golden Smee!" * Who's a Pretty Bird? (mentioned only) *"Captain Gizmo" *"The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off" *"The Sneaky Snook-Off " *"ShiverJack" *"The Island of Doctor Undergear" *"The Golden Hook" Gallery Belch Mountain01.jpg|Belch Mountain in "Captain Hook is Missing!" Belch Mountain02.jpg Hole three.png|The Pirate Putt-Putt incarnation of Belch Mountain. Belch Mountain03.jpg Skully-Trouble on the High Sneeze.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Belch mountain.jpg Hook&Smee-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Belch Mountain-ShiverJack01.png Belch Mountain-ShiverJack02.png Belch Mountain-ShiverJack03.png Belch Mountain-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.png Soufflé Monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off 07.png Belch Mountain- Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Gizmo- Captain Gizmo.jpg Captain Gizmo- Captain Gizmo07.jpg Captain Gizmo- Captain Gizmo06.jpg Hook&crew-Hook-Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword02.jpg Peter on Belch Mountain-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off07.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off13.jpg Map-Escape from Belch Mountain.png Belch Mountain- Captain Hook is Missing01.jpg Belch Mountain- Captain Hook is Missing02.jpg Treasure- Captain Gizmo.jpg Belch Mountain- The Golden Smee!01.jpg Belch Mountain- The Golden Smee!02.jpg Hot Lava.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Belch Mountain-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off02.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off18.jpg Belch Mountain-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off01.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off20.jpg Soufflé monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off22.jpg Soufflé Monster-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off 09.png Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Never Land